Not Again!
by Foz
Summary: Harry discovers what the Power The Dark Lord Know Not is, and nobody was expecting it.


**Not Again!**

Voldemort glared at Harry, the Elder Wand being caressed by his long white spidery fingers.

"Very well, I shall prove the true owner of this unbeatable wand is me! Avada Kadavra"

Harry countered with an "Expellirimus" but rather than the spells colliding in mid-air, they skimmed each other barely, the sickly green light embedding into the Harry and everything went dark.

-----

BANG BANG BANG "UP! Get up"

Harry groaned, "Yes Aunt Petunia..." and slowly fell off his mattress trying to wake up. Wait a minute. What the hell?

With a forgotten ease, he put his clothes on as if his entire life for the past seven years was just a dream.

"I said UP!" Petunia shrilled.

Shaking his head, he got out of his cupboard and walked into the kitchen and gagged at the smell. Looking at the source of the smell, a horrifying memory arose. "That's my new school uniform isn't it?" he asked dully.

Petunia sniffed, "Of course it is. And it'll look just like everyone else's"

Harry gave a non-committal murmur and sat down at the table. If his memory served him correctly then that meant that his Hogwarts letter was coming today. Or it was just a fluke and his imagination for wanting to be anywhere but with the Dursleys took him for a very wild trip last night.

Soon, they were joined for breakfast and after Dudley and Vernon gave unwelcoming sniffs from walking in the kitchen, they settled down for breakfast. Harry, hoping in a way that his Hogwarts letter was coming wolfed his breakfast down, so Dudley wouldn't be able to pinch it when he went for the post. Finishing first and just in time, the sound of the post echoed through the house.

"Get the post..." but Harry was already on his way. This would be the clinching moment.

Grabbing the bottom letter and seeing the green writing addressed to him, he folded it up and stuffed it into his oversized pockets. Racing back in, he dumped the post on the kitchen table and fled the house before his aunt or uncle could discover that he had received his letter.

Taking a long walk over the fields he opened the letter. It was exactly as he remembered it.

This was odd. People didn't just get thrown back in time every time a killing curse are struck, otherwise it would be called the time travel curse. That meant that he must have done something. Maybe that was what the power the dark lord knows not was. He was a time traveller, and he only went forward on the lines where he would succeed. If he was an infant and killed, maybe he did it so many times until he survived? That theory would certainly fit the facts. Restarting now would be the optimal time to start training.

Then it hit him. He would be going through all those years at Hogwarts again. He groaned,

"Not again"

He needed a plan. There was no way he was going to keep looping seven years at Hogwarts at a time until he succeeded. Not a chance in hell.

The first port of call was to have a very long talk with Dumbledore. With the knowledge he had, they could get the Horcruxes out of the way before Voldemort had a chance to even get his body back. Heck, with the Horcruxes got, his spirit would have no physical hold and might even actually pass onto the other side.

-----

Harry banged on Mrs Figgs door until she answered. "What's up Harry, what's the problem?" she said sleepily, it was obvious that Harry had just woken her up.

Harry pushed his way in and slammed the door shut. "Call Dumbledore, it's an emergency"

That woke Mrs Figg up instantly "Wha-wha-what"

"Look, I know you're a squib, now just get Dumbledore"

She just walked to the fireplace and picked up a hand bell sitting on the mantelpiece for display. She shook it several times, but no noise came out. Moments later, there was a soft pop and Dumbledore strobe in, "Arabella, what seems to be the..." he trailed off as he saw Harry.

"Professor, I think you need to sit down..." The next few hours passed with Harry explaining what had happened in his previous seven years at Hogwarts. As he came to an end.

Dumbledore looked at him pensively.

"This will require a lot of going over. We must make sure that we do not change the time line to much"

"Professor, I've already changed it. Currently, I would be shut in my room and my hogwarts letter burned. Tomorrow, the same would happen. And it would escalate. To further things, I'm going to get my key, and I'm going to get my wand from Olivanders and I will live by myself. I learned enough to stay hidden and safe while I was on the run when Voldemort was in power. I will not accept being mistreated by the Dursleys for another seven years.

"Furthermore that previous time line was destined to kill me off, therefore I'm starting a new one. It isn't the first time I've done it either"

"But I thought you said that you only went through Hogwarts once... oh." as Dumbledores mind caught up with Harry's reasoning. "How many times do you think you died as a baby"

"Who knows? All I know is that that mothers sacrifice has never been done before. If that's a one in a million chance, then a million times I'd expect"

"Very well. How do you think we should proceed"

"First of all, remove the Horcruxes. Secondly, remove Voldemorts hidden but active supporters, Third, free my godfather. Fourth, get a decent defence against the dark arts instructor called Sirius Black." Harry finished with a smirk.

-----

"Well Harry, that's all the horcruxes destroyed. Pettigrew and Barty Crouch Jr are in Akzaban, Sirius is freed. But my trinkets indicate that Voldemort is still alive"

"Probably as the parasite in Quirrels body"

"What do you suggest to draw the spirit out"

"How about you discover a thirteenth use of Dragon's Blood, regenerating a spirit's body"

"How would we prove that"

"Well..."

-----

Thirteenth Use Of Dragon's Blood Discovered!

Albus Dumbledore, the finder of the previous twelve uses of Dragon's Blood has discovered that it can be used to bring the dead back to life as was proved by bringing father of The-Boy-Who-Lived, James Potter back to life. We wish Harry Potter and James Potter all the best, and thank Albus Dumbledore for giving out hero at least part of his family back. This use has been classified by the Ministry and is under review if the method should be banned as it borders with the Dark Arts, however Minister Fudge agrees as this is a special circumstance, and gives the Potters his blessing, but regrets that until the Ministry has examined it and classifies it as safe, the Mother will not be able to be resurrected.

-----

Thirteenth Use Of Dragon's Blood Method Stolen!

Mere days after this new procedure was revealed and then confiscated by the Ministry for examining by the Department Of Mysteries, it has been found missing. The Ministry is saying that they are utilising every possible source to track down the method. However, we fear that secret supporters of You-Know-Who are trying to revive him. We hope the best for the Ministry to succeed, because if they fail...

-----

"But Master, I can't see how a spirit binding container fits in with this potion."

"It doesn't matter Quirrel, it worked for Dumbledore bringing back the boys father, and I am here already. Begin the ritual"

Quirrel slowly touched the container to his forehead and felt the dark wispy matter swirl around his head before leaving his body. With his remaining strength he dropped the container in the the cauldron's inky black gloop before passing out.

Dumbledore and Harry unveiled themselves in the room and Harry commented, "that was easier than expected"

"Indeed." Albus tapped the cauldron with his wand and it froze instantly. "It seems that the idea that his body would be returned to him for little cost was too much to resist. Well, one more application of Basilisk Venom and we should be good"

"Not quite sir. I'm left with the last piece"

Just then behind him a snarl from Quirrel and "Potter! Die! Avada Kedavra!" knocked Harry out cold.

-----

"Well sir, I take it everything went according to plan?" Harry winced as he sat up in the hospital ward bed.

"Nearly Harry, I was able to shield our bodies from the physical blast that the cauldron gave when Riddles spirit was rather... forcibly moved on"

"I sense a 'but' in this"

"Indeed. I'm afraid that our wands reversed the power discharge. Since I've already been through such a process once before when I defeated Grindlewald, I cannot do it again, you on the other hand have absorbed the sum power of Voldemort, Quirrel and the potion. I will advise that you practice your schooling again so you can learn to adjust"

"I thought that might be the case. However, Hogwarts is not for me this time around. It's time to broaden my horizons in case I have to redo all this again. And possibly learn potions too"

"What do you have in mind"

"Well, there are a lot of schools, however Japan has an excellent academy that focuses on inner peace and strength of mind..."

* * *

Omake:

"Up!" Petunia's voice shrilled.

"Not Again!" Harry groaned. "Screw this..."

-----

Year One:

One the train:

"Hey Ron!"

"Errr what Harry?"

"I'll buy scabbers off you for ten galleons!"

"Really? Cool! Here!"

After getting in with all the other first years:

Harry strode up to the teachers table, stunned and bound Quirrell. "Voldemort is possessing him, and is underneath that turban."

An anguished hiss and a dark cloud evaporated above Quirrell, but it was too slow as Dumbledore bound the spirit to the goblet he was holding.

Snape looked like he wanted to suck a lemon.

"For my next trick," Harry said, he stunned the rat and then cast the animagus revealing charm on it.

Year Two:

After shopping with the Weasleys, "Ginny, I think I dropped my diary in with your books by mistake, could I have it back please?"

At Hogwarts, "Here Lucy," Harry called out in the chamber of secrets, "I've got a present for you!"

Year Three:

Nothing happened. Apart from the destruction of the final Horcruxes.

Year Four:

The Great Hall's doors slammed open to reveal Mad-Eye Moody, who was not expecting a stunner to the face. After Harry had bound Moody up. He turned to the speechless school. "This is a polyjuiced version of Moody. The real Moody is in his trunk. Oh, and CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Harry finished with a bellow.

Harry thoroughly enjoyed watching the triwizard tournament. And made a high profit from his bet on not only Cedric being Hogwarts champion, but also winning. Much the the goblins chagrin.

Year Five:

Since Voldemort's failure to return to life in the fourth year, the Ministry was not worried or slandering Harry. So much so, that they had another instructor, Sirius Black.

Sirius broke the DADA instructor curse which he found on the classroom doorway,

Year Six:

Sirius continued his teaching instruction. A lot of pranking mayhem followed as Harry and co became Animagi.

Year Seven:

Harry graduates with perfect scores, but is assassinated by Draco Malfoy for having a Half Blood and a Muggleborn beat him in school.

He wakes up with Petunia's shrilling voice "Up! Get UP!"

"Not again!" Harry cried out.


End file.
